Back Seat Lover
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: "If I Gotta Be Your Cheap Back Seat Lover, Cruising Down The Street To Nowhere. If I Gotta Be Your Cheap Back Seat Lover Man, Well Let's Get It On Then." Natsu X Mirajane One-Shot


**Hey guys PDM here. I've been feeling a bit burnt out from my multi chapter fics so I decided to write this one-shot to clear my mind some. Wrote this fic based off of a song that's been stuck in my head lately called _Back Seat Lover_ by Mayer Hawthorne. It's not a song fic per say, but it does fit if you listen to the song while reading it.**

**Anyways you guys know the drill. I don't own Fairy Tail all the characters and such belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**Enjoy the read. **

* * *

Mirajane fell back on to one of the many beds in the Fairy Tail guild hall's infirmary. Her breathing was ragged, the sweat on her naked body glistening under the infirmary lights. A lustful smile was painted on her face as she placed her arm over her eyes. Natsu fell on his stomach next to her, causing the bed to bounce slightly. He too was sweating.

Mirajane looked over at him, smiling even wider. "That was amazing, Natsu." She commented.

"Glad you thought so." The dragon slayer exhaled. "I'm exhausted. Are you still feeling sick?"

"Actually I'm feeling much better thanks to you." She patted his cheek and stood up from the bed, walking towards the chair where her dress laid.

Natsu sat up, putting on his pants and vest before wrapping his trademark around his neck. He watched perplexed as the silver haired barmaid put on her discarded clothing, humming a tune unfamiliar to the dragon slayer. "You know I won't say a wooord. It's just between you and me." She sang softly.

"You weren't really sick at all were you?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I was." She smiled. "It just wasn't as serious as I let on."

"You tricked me." Natsu pouted.

"Are you saying you were unhappy with the results of my deception?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Natsu thought to himself for a few moments. "Hmmm no, I guess not." He answered.

"I thought not." Mirajane smiled. She looked into the mirror above the sink near the door, fixing her hair into her signature ponytail. "Be sure to come out 3 minutes after I do, and remember…"

"I know, don't tell anybody." Natsu replied.

"Good boy." Mirajane winked at him before walking out of the infirmary.

Natsu remained on the bed, his legs crossed as he scratched the top of his head. "She's so weird." He said.

It had been about 1 month since Natsu and Mirajane had started their "private meetings". It began as a drunken accident, a result of too much alcohol and seemingly flawless pick-up lines by both parties that was followed by a morning after conversation focusing on how the encounter would never see the light of day. Neither knew that embarrassment would soon turn to excitement when Mirajane called Natsu into the library that day.

**_1 Month Ago_**

"Here's the last of the books Mira." Natsu said as he placed the stack of tomes onto the library table.

"Thanks Natsu." She replied with a smile. "Without Elfman here, you're the only guy I can count on."

Natsu blushed and looked to the side. "Don't mention it. That's what friends do right?"

"Hey Natsu?" Mirajane said a bit nervous.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You haven't told anyone about…_that_ have you?" she asked.

"That?" Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"You know." Mirajane said. "The night we spent together…a week ago."

Natsu placed his finger on his temple to think. "The night we spent toge…" his eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh. You mean when we had se-"

Mirajane quickly covered his mouth, looking around to see if anyone had entered the library. "Shhh, be quiet." Natsu nodded slowly and Mirajane removed her hand. "Did you tell anyone?" she asked again her tone hardening.

"No." Natsu replied. "Did you?"

"Of course I didn't." she said quickly.

"Oh…why not?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Why not?" Mirajane repeated, she was taken by complete surprise at Natsu's straight forward question. "Because it's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Natsu said.

"Yes, embarrassing." Mirajane nodded.

"How come?"

Mirajane sighed. "Because Natsu, it was a drunken one night stand. That is one of the most humiliating things that could happen to a girl."

"Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Are you ashamed?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Mirajane's cheeks turned red. "What? Ashamed?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I mean you didn't really wanna do it right? That's why you don't want everyone to know."

"I wouldn't say I didn't want to…" she trailed off as she began to stare down the dragon slayer. Her eyes glided down from his toned chest to his picture perfect abs, his arms just strong enough to hold her down and keep her under his control. Her eyes widened and she shook the impure thoughts out of her head. "What are you thinking Mirajane?" she said to herself.

"You ok Mira?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine." She said with a nervous smile, but her eyes fell back onto Natsu's body. Her mind began racing again. Although she was drunk that fateful night she could still remember the sensations from their encounter. She had never felt something so freeing before, her body felt so light as she remembered Natsu's warm touch on her bare skin. His tongue dancing on her breasts and vagina as their bodies melted. If she remembered correctly, his size was nothing to scoff at either, filling nearly every inch inside of her. There was also some biting, and more than a little swearing. All of it reminding the pair that Mirajane still deserved the moniker of "the demon". Mirajane began to grow light headed, unconsciously biting her bottom lip as her body began to grow hot from the fun she believed she could have with Natsu.

"Mira?" Natsu called out, slightly frightened by the hungry look in her eyes.

"Natsu…" she said.

"Y-yea?" Natsu replied shakily.

"Do you want to play a game?" she said seductively

"Yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked, his fear being replaced by curiosity.

Mirajane walked towards him, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him on top of her on the library table.

…

That was how it began. Natsu and Mirajane began their so called game behind closed doors, the only rule being "Don't tell anyone." No one was the wiser to it, Mirajane usually disguising it as Natsu helping her with something and the pair never acting any different in public. Natsu didn't understand the need for secrecy, but as long as Mirajane was happy he chose not to question the rule she set. Mirajane honestly had little problem with telling others, but she found the idea of a secret thrilling, and she didn't want the other girls breathing down her neck about how good Natsu was in bed.

Natsu exited the infirmary at the agreed time and returned to his table. "Are you ok Natsu?" Lucy asked as she watched him sit down. "Mirajane said you were resting."

"Yeah." Natsu said, rubbing his stomach to confirm the ruse. "I just ate some bad fish earlier." He looked over to Mirajane who smiled at him from behind the bar.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Natsu." She said.

"Yeah thanks." He replied.

"So what job are we going on today?" Lucy asked. "It's just the two of us since Gray and Erza are gone."

"Three." Happy corrected the blonde.

"Sorry, three." Lucy said.

"I don't know. I'll go check the request board." Natsu stood up and walked to the board, exchanging a glance with Mirajane on his way there.

"So what's up with you and Natsu lately?" Cana asked Mirajane, the brunette sipping from her mug of beer.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane replied.

"You two have been pretty friendly lately, you doin it or something?"

Mirajane almost dropped the glass she was cleaning. She managed to keep it together and resumed wiping the inside of it. "No, of course not." Mirajane replied with a nervous smile.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it." Cana smirked. "You know I can keep a secret."

"I'm not hiding anything." Mirajane said. "There's nothing going on between me and Natsu."

"Hey Mira." Natsu said.

"Ah!" the barmaid shrieked, this time dropping the glass.

"You ok?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fine." She said a bit shaky as she grabbed the broom and dust pan to sweep up the broken glass with. "What did you need?"

"Me, Lucy, and Happy are taking this job." He held the request up so Mirajane could see it. "Cool?" he asked.

Mirajane nodded. "That's fine. Have fun and be safe."

"See ya later." Natsu waved as he walked back to his table. He talked to Lucy and Happy some, the blonde sighing dejectedly before the three walked out of the guild hall.

Mirajane threw away the broken glass in the trash behind the bar. She leaned on the bar top, watching Natsu and the others walk away. "Come back soon." She said low.

Cana caught her the silver haired demon's words and smirked before taking another sip of her beer.

…

Mirajane laid next to Natsu on her bed, both of them exhausted from the latest round of their game. The moon shined from outside of Mirajane's window, reflecting nicely from the mirror next to her closet.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" Natsu asked nervously as he looked around Mirajane's bedroom.

"It's fine." Mirajane replied. "Elfman and Lisanna won't be back from their job until tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok." Natsu said, although he was still uneasy about the idea of being in Mirajane's house alone.

"How was the job?" she asked.

"It was a pain." Natsu huffed. "The client was a jerk and the guys we had to stop from robbing the bank were just some guys from some no name dark guild. I didn't even have to use my magic against them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mirajane apologized.

"Eh, it's not a big deal. At least the pay was good." He placed his hands behind his head.

"Natsu, have you told anyone about our 'game'?" Mirajane asked.

"Huh? No, I haven't. Why?" Natsu looked over to her.

"It's nothing. It's just Cana asked me about what was going on between me and you and I got suspicious. Are you sure you haven't told anyone?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"Not even Lucy or Happy?" she interrogated.

"Nope." Natsu shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Ok…good." Mirajane said.

There was an awkward silence between them before Mirajane spoke up again. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok with us just doing this?" she rolled over to her side to get a better look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Us just having sex, are you ok with it? Or do you want something…more?"

"I never really thought of it before. I mean I guess it would be nice to not keep it a secret from everybody, but I'm fine with just this."

"You are?" Mirajane asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. He turned his head and looked Mirajane in the eyes. "It makes you happy right? If this is what you wanna do then I don't have any problems with it." He smiled wide and Mirajane's heart skipped a beat. She smiled warmly and kissed him, maneuvering her body until she was on top of him.

She let up from her kiss, an alluring look in her eyes. "Are you ready to go again?"

Natsu nodded. "Ready when you are."

...

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Sorry if the lemon was a bit of a tease, but let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
